


Notes from Niall #epichalloween

by akikotree, mybeanieandme



Series: San Francisco Dance AU [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Halloween, Modern AU, OT5 Friendship, RPF, Twitter, real person fic, san francisco dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall @weyheycraic -November 1,12:37am<br/>i have so much in common with this mermaid :D #epichalloween</p><p>Part four of the San Francisco Dance au. A short story in tweets from Niall. This one takes place concurrently with Part three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes from Niall #epichalloween

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 3:30pm  
liam and zayn not in class. prof shocked that louis in class but not liam. i am hungry :( #sendhelp

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 3:35pm  
harry has luna bars! #myactualbestfriend #sorryliam

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 5:30pm  
just found roommate and boyfriend getting creative in the kitchen #neverusingthatbottleofmustardagain

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 5:45pm  
dressed like a cowboy. hazlou shocked at my brilliance #epichalloween

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 5:50pm  
en route to first gay bar. shall be cultural anthropologist this evening #thegaysarethenatives

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 6:37pm  
LOUIS=FAKE ID #myactualbestfriend #sorryharry 

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 7:42pm  
liam and zayn's costume idea=genius. bet zayn came up with it. hes so creative #myactualbestfriend #sorrylouis

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 7:43pm  
so many things about zayn i could compliment. (not trying to steal your girl though liam)! #haha

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 10:38pm  
quoted brokeback mountain on stage. they thought I was gay again #imnot

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 10:39pm  
straight guys can like Brokeback. No sign at beginning saying "for gay dudes and ladies only" #cowboysR4everyone #mycostumeprovesthis

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 10:51pm  
GOALLLLLLLLLLLL #win #epichalloween

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 10:52pm  
third place!!!! take that pervy darth vader #epichalloween

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 11:12pm  
four guys have now given me their number. maybe should take shirt off in non-gay bars more often #thatlastguywaskindagoodlooking #butno

Niall @weyheycraic -October 31, 11:46pm  
I KNEW IT #alwaysthefifthwheel #ZAYN #LIAM #crying

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1, 12:29am  
oh shit hot girl #hello #doyoucomehereoften #ohwaitthisisagaybar #?

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1,12:37am  
i have so much in common with this mermaid :D #epichalloween

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1, 12:40am  
NOOOOO #lesbian #dammit

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1, 12:45am  
have realized have same hair as lesbian! maybe have mistaken me for one of their own! only talking to me because think i am fellow lesbian! #crisis

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1, 12:45am  
oh wait i am not wearing a shirt #nevermind

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1, 1:06am  
new important mission=protect zayn #iwilldothisthingforyouzayn #alsoforyouliam #liamyouaremyactualbestfriend

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1, 1:08am  
go way asshole #dick #grrrr

Niall @weyheycraic -November 1, 1: 24am  
liaam is taking me phone no whhy-

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly fun, suggested by [mybeanieandme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/works) and co-written by both of us. Expect a few more jointly written stories in the future :) Beta by my darling [takeintoaccount](http://archiveofourown.org/users/takeintoaccount/works). 
> 
> Part four in the series. I believe there will be six to nine parts in the series altogether. Updates will be posted to the San Francisco dance au [tumblr](http://akikotree.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
